


In The Arms of An Angel

by assbutt_idjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutt_idjit/pseuds/assbutt_idjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liviel couldn't watch Sam throw his life away.  She couldn't watch him hurt anymore.  She didn't care if everyone in Heaven turned against her.  Dean had an angel on his shoulder, and Sam needed one too (other than Lucifer).  Takes place over a few seasons.  Starts at season 4 and goes up from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**“The angels, they’re falling”**

_Dean’s mind raced, thinking about Castiel; where was he? Was he alive? Did he fall? But, what was Sam thinking? Was he thinking about Cas, the angel that his brother was so obviously in love with? No. There was another fallen angel that haunted Sam’s mind, the one who was there through everything. Sam was wondering if she’d even be alive, and if so where would he find her? Tears spilled from his eyes, laying there beside the impala with Dean. Silent tears, spilling for a secret love he may never see again._

Liviel watched Sam Winchester take his first sip of demon blood, clenching her fist. She wanted to smite that demon, Ruby, but she knew god would forbid it. Heaven wanted this. She was disgusted with her home for allowing this to happen, for what? The apocalypse? She knew their plan; it seemed to be obvious to everyone but the Winchesters. Heaven wanted the Battle of Armageddon; they wanted to wipe out the humans that they were there to protect. She knew it was wrong, but what could she do but watch?

Liviel watched Sam Winchester smite demons, with pity in her eyes. He broke his brother’s heart and his own, for what he thought was the greater good. He wanted so badly to be good, but he wasn’t. No one but Dean warned Sam, because they needed him to be bad. Heaven’s dog-fight needed a villain, and Sam Winchester fit the roll. He was nothing but a puppet to them.

Liviel watched Sam Winchester spring Lucifer from his cage, with tears rolling down her face. Tears that angels weren’t supposed to shed. She’d had enough of Heaven’s games; she’d had enough watching from the sidelines. When Ruby started to celebrate and smile, she couldn’t just watch anymore. She blew open the doors that Dean Winchester was standing behind, and watched him kill Ruby. She did it on impulse; she wanted Ruby dead, for everything she did to Sam. But, that kind of thing didn’t go unnoticed. She wasn’t supposed to intervene, and now she was hunted.

Liviel watched Sam Winchester leave hunting, knowing he couldn’t stay gone. She watched Lucifer haunt Sam’s dreams wearing his dead girlfriend’s skin. That’s when she broke.


	2. Strawberries

Sam plopped back down onto his pillows with angry tears streaming down his face.  He hated himself, he hated Lucifer, he hated Heaven, and he even hated Dean.  He hadn’t asked for this.  He hadn’t asked for Lucifer to come to him wearing Jessica’s skin.  This was the second time it had happened, and this time Lucifer had told him that he needed Sam.  That Sam was his true vessel.  Liviel watched him cry for hours, and she couldn’t take it.  She touched his forehead with two invisible fingers, and he slept.  She watched him sleep, and wondered why she cared so much about Sam Winchester.  Everyone else in heaven just wanted him and his brother to say ‘yes’, and get this show on the road.  She didn’t.  Liviel sat and stroked Sam’s hair as he slept, in an attempt to calm him.  She did that every night that Sam was alone.  Eventually, it got to the point where she was always with Sam, invisible, but with him.  The only time she left him alone was when other angels showed up, because she didn’t really have any friends. 

After intervening with heaven’s plan, she started to be watched closer.  It scared her, so she ‘pulled a Gabriel’, and dropped off the grid.  It was hard to be ‘off the grid’ and hang around Sam Winchester, but she managed.  He didn’t even know she was there, until one fateful night; the night they tried to kill the devil. 

***

Sam and Dean had stayed at Bobby’s that night.  They mourned their deceased friends, Ellen and Jo, in silence.  Dean had been the first to go to bed, obviously wanting to be alone.  Sam had headed to bed soon after, leaving Bobby downstairs to mourn in his way, with a bottle of whiskey.  Sam walked up the stairs with heavy feet.  He dragged them to the bedroom and lay down without even bothering to take his shoes off.  “My fault,” he muttered to himself over, and over, and over again.  Liviel wanted to comfort him, wanted to hold him and tell him it wasn’t his fault.  She was tired of sending him to sleep, she wanted to comfort him, and so she zapped into the room, completely visible. 

Sam jumped and yelled “Who are-“  
“Shhh, please,” Liviel rushed over to his bedside, “I’m not going to hurt you, please,”   
Sam looked into her bright green eyes, they reminded him of Dean’s.  Her eyes were honest and panicked.   
“Okay…” Sam sat up slowly “Who are you?” he reached under his pillow for Ruby’s knife. Liviel noticed and sighed.   
“Not a demon,” She looked at Sam’s pillow, “My name is Liviel,” she swallowed hard, Sam didn’t exactly have a soft spot for angels, “I am an angel”  
Sam’s eyes widened, “An angel? What are you doing here?”  
She looked at Sam with soft, sad eyes, “I am just here to give my condolences.  I’m very sorry about your friends,” She looked at Sam, she wanted so badly to sit down on the bed beside him and hold his hand.   
Sam’s face skewed in a confused way; “You’re just here for that?” he looked at Liviel, almost studying her.   
“Is that a bad thing?” Liviel asked innocently, taking a step towards Sam.   
Sam scooted back when she got closer, and she stopped moving.   
“No, I just wouldn’t expect it from an angel,” Sam’s tone was accusing, and caused Liviel to back up.   
“Oh,” she said softly, looking down at her feet.  There was something sincere about her, something that Sam had never seen in an angel.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,”   
“Yes you did,” Liviel looked up at Sam, “with good reason, too,” She took a few steps towards Sam, and placed a hand on his, he pulled back.  She smiled sadly, “see you around, Sam,” she said in a sweet voice, and disappeared.

Sam fell asleep soon after Liviel disappeared; he decided not to mention her to anybody.  It seemed like she was running from something, he couldn’t pin-point what, but he felt like they had something in common.  Part of him wanted to see her again.

***

Sam woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes.  He looked around his room, looking for some proof that the mysterious angel that been there.  The faint smell of strawberries lingered in the air, and he smiled lightly.  “Liviel” he whispered to himself.  It was a pretty name, very angelic.  He walked over to the place she was standing, and the strawberry aroma got stronger.  It was a pleasant smell, and he breathed it in.  He stood there for a minute, and then snapped out of his daze.  The stairs creaked loudly as he made his way to the living room.  Bobby was asleep in his wheelchair, with an empty bottle of whiskey in his lap.  Sam shook his head sadly, and walked to the kitchen.  Dean was in there making breakfast.    
“Eggs?” Sam asked as he entered the room. Dean turned around and looked at Sam.   
“Yeah,” Dean sighed “I felt like Bobby deserved a good breakfast, at least,” Dean lifted the pan off the stove, and dished out the eggs onto three plates.  Sam grabbed a fork and sat down at the table, digging into his eggs.   
“Do you think Bobby has any strawberries?” Sam asked without really meaning to.   
“Yeah, Sammy. Out in the garden where he plants fruits and watches birds,” Dean huffed sarcastically. Sam just rolled his eyes and ate his eggs. 

***

Days went by, and Sam didn’t hear from Liviel.  After hunting a wraith in a mental institution, and fleeing the scene, Dean went out to a bar, leaving Sam alone at the motel.  He sat in his bed and thought about the hunt for a while, but his thoughts kept going back to the small brunette angle.  Sam finally decided to pray to her, he didn’t even know why he wants to see her so bad, but he did.  He cleared his throat loudly, “Uh, hi, Liviel,” Sam stammered, “I guess I’m praying to you, I just want to talk, I guess. I know you’re probably busy, but…” Sam was cut off by the sound of fluttering wings, and Liviel appeared in front of Sam.  “Hi, Liviel,” Sam smiled awkwardly,   
“Hello, Sam,” Liviel smiled back, lightly, “you called?”  
Sam smiled and relaxed, relieved that she wasn’t angry.  He hadn’t been on the best of terms with most angels lately, so this was a relief.  “Yeah, I just kinda wanted to talk to you,” Sam ran his fingers through his long hair nervously, “Sit?” Sam asked, motioning to the bed.    
She sat down gracefully on the bed next to Sam, “So, what exactly did you want to talk about?”   
“Uh, you,” Sam laughed a little, “I’m just curious.  You appeared out of nowhere, and disappeared just as quick, and the strange thing is-,” Sam cut himself off, “I just want to know who you are, your story, I guess… Is this weird? Yeah it’s weird, sorry,” Sam looked away from Liviel.  She laughed.   
“Being curious isn’t weird, Sam,” She smiled as he looked back at her, “I’ll tell you about me if you want,”   
“Would you? I’d like that,” Sam smiled softly. 

They sat on the bed for hours, Liviel telling Sam all about her life as an angel.  They laughed, and talked like old friends.  Eventually, she told Sam about her watching him.  She was nervous to talk to him about it, but he seemed okay with it.   
“You saw all that?” Sam asked sadly when she talked about Ruby and the demon blood.  She reassured him that it wasn’t his fault.  That he was manipulated by both heaven and hell.  She told him about blowing open the doors that Dean was behind, when they freed Lucifer,   
“That was you?” Sam asked surprised, “you put us on that plane, too?”  
She laughed, “No, just the doors.  I don’t know who put you on the plane,”   
“Oh,” Sam looked Liviel straight in the eyes; “you opened those door for me, and had to run because of me… why don’t you hate me?”   
Liviel put her hand on Sam’s, and it sent shivers up both of their spines.  “You didn’t force me to make the choices I made.  Heaven is corrupted, and the most I can do is help the good guys,” she gave Sam a crooked, half-smile.   
“Thanks,” Sam smiled and looked at Liviel fondly. He was about to say something more, but she talked first,   
“I should go now, Dean is on his way back,” She looked and Sam and stood up, “See you around, Sam,” with that, she disappeared, leaving no trace except for the faint smell of strawberries.  


	3. Hungry for Love

Liviel paced back and forth in the crappy motel room.  She played with her hair and bit her nails nervously.  _You’re an angel, just go get them_ she thought, but shook her head.  That was too risky.  That bitch, Anna, had gone back in time to make sure Sam wasn’t born, and Liviel was jumping out of her skin.  “He’ll be fine, he’ll be fine” she repeated over and over again.  The roar of an engine broke her daze, and she rushed over to the window.  The impala pulled up in front of the motel, and her heart fluttered.  She smiled brightly when Sam got out of the passenger’s side, unscathed.  She quickly turned invisible before Dean opened the door.  Dean walked in and threw his bag on the floor before storming out with a grumbling “I need a drink,”  
Sam watched him leave then turned to the inside of the room, he smelled the familiar smell of strawberries,  “Liv?”   
Liviel appeared in front of him, and hugged him tight, “You are so lucky you’re alive.  If you had died, I would have killed you,” She smiled brightly before hugging Sam again, “Geez, I was worried,”  
Sam laughed awkwardly, “funny story…” he paused for effect “I did die,”   
Liviel’s eyes widened, and she punched his arm.  “Well, you’re lucky your favorite angel brought you back,” She sticks up her nose at Sam.  
“What, Cas?” Sam grabs Liviel’s arm, and turns her so she’s facing him, “Cas is not my favorite angel,” Liv smiles, but glares when Sam says, “Lucifer is,” and bursts out laughing.  Liviel can’t help but smile.  It was good to see Sam in a good mood, for once.    
“So, how is it going…?” Liv looked at Sam, “with the whole Lucifer thing? You’re still saying no, right?”  
Sam took her hand, “I’m saying no, don’t worry, okay?” he smiled reassuringly.  She let out a sigh, and hugged Sam, burrowing her face into his shoulder.  “Okay,” she looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes.  She got feelings that she didn’t know what to do with when she was around Sam.  She knew angels weren’t supposed to have feelings, so she pushed them back.  They sat down on the bed, and Sam told her about their escapade to the past.  Sam had made a habit of telling Liv about his day, and how he was feeling.  He opened up to her more than to Dean, and she never let him down. 

***

_Eating each other?_

Sam and Dean were on a weird case this week, they were investigating lovers eating each other. No, not in the _ahhh_ way, in the flesh ripping way.  Castiel had showed up, which meant Liviel watched from a distance.  She didn’t like having to steer clear of Sam, but she didn’t want to compromise herself or Castiel.  After figuring out that the love eating wasn’t a cupid’s doing, Sam got into a fight with suspicious man, who he later figured out was a demon.  He grazed the demon with Ruby’s knife, and he fled the scene.  Sam saw the scarlet red blood dripping off of the knife, and couldn’t help himself.  The second Sam tasted the blood on his tongue, Liviel felt it.  She felt something.  She knew something was wrong. 

She immediately zapped to the town where Sam had told her they would be.  It was hard to find him with the angel wards he had on him, so she started looking around.  She could sense that demons were around.  Lots of demons.  _Well,_ Liviel thought to herself, _if I know Sam, he’ll be where the demons are._ She laughed to herself.  Sam always wanted to be part of the action, he worried her sometimes, but she knew he could handle himself.  She teleported to where she thought the demons were, but found them all dead.  They had stab wounds in their chests and it looked like a vampire had gotten to them… Why would a vampire drink demon- her train of thought stopped, and her eyes widened.  No, no way Sam wasn’t- was he?  Liviel looked around frantically, trying to find Sam somewhere. 

Meanwhile, the boys figured out that Famine was in town, making people give into their desires.  Liviel arrived in time to find Sam chained up, with blood on his mouth. “Sam?” Liviel appeared in front of him.  Sam turned his head,   
“Liv, go, okay?” Liviel reached out and grabbed Sam’s chin, but he turned away, “Go!” Sam shouted and she pulled her hand back.    
“Sam? Y- you?” she didn’t even have to ask, because she knew the answer.    
“Don’t, Liv, please,” Sam looked down, “I’m sorry,”   
Liv reached out a hand and touched Sam’s muscular arm, but she couldn’t let go.  She just came closer to Sam and ran her hand up and down his arm. “What are you doing?” Sam asked as she started to touch his face and hair, she couldn’t stop touching him.  She just wanted to be closer, she ran her hand up and down his leg, and looked him in the eyes. “Liv, stop. I don’t know what’s wrong with you but-“ Sam was cut off by Liviel pulling Sam into a hot kiss, he let his eyes close and sunk into the kiss.  He started to wrap his arms around her, but realized that this is just Famine.  She wouldn’t do this.  It went against his every instinct, but he shoved her off.  “Liv, get out,” Sam said with tear filled eyes,  “out of this town, away from here, away from me,”  
“But, Sam I-“  
“Go!” Sam demanded.  She looked at Sam with sad, lust filled eyes, and disappeared. 

***

Leather stretched, and chains rattled as Sam lashed and screamed in Bobby’s panic room.  They killed Famine, but they couldn’t kill Sam’s addiction that easily.  When Dean or Bobby weren’t looking Liv would stroke Sam’s hair, and shush him like a child.  He never even looked at her, he just wanted blood.  She sat invisible in the corner, with her hands over her ears.  She couldn’t listen to Sam’s screams anymore; she could barely look at him after what she did when Famine was in town, so she left.  She ran away, hoping the detox didn’t kill Sam, and deciding not to come back unless he called.


	4. Dead and Alive

After Sam was over his demon blood high, and Dean and Bobby were sure he wouldn’t binge, he and Dean started hunting again.  Sam had thought a lot about Liv, and the way she acted when Famine was in town.  Over and over again, Sam would go through it in his head _Famine made you seek out your desires, your biggest desire… I’m her biggest desire?_  He figured that was why she hadn’t come back, she was embarrassed.  Sam was confused; he had kissed her back, but only for a second.  He felt dirty for not wanting her more than demon blood, he felt like he hurt her.  Every night he wanted to pray to her, but he never did.

One morning, the brothers were sleep in a motel room after a long hunt the last night, when they heard the door open.  Both of them woke up to find guns to their heads.  Dean and the hunters who had them at gunpoint talked, but Sam didn’t listen, instead he prayed; _Liv? I don’t know if I can pray to you in my brain, but I’m kinda hopeless at this point.  I need you to come to Seattle, Washington.  Our motel is-_ Sam’s prayer was cut off.  That wasn’t good sign, he sounded panicked.  Liviel teleported to every motel in Seattle, looking for Sam.  She finally found him and his brother shot dead on their beds. 

Sam laid there in a pool of his own blood.  _No,_ Liviel breathed out.  She was frozen, standing there looking at Sam’s lifeless body.  When she snapped out of her daze, she rushed to Sam’s side.  She touched his forehead with two fingers, but nothing happened.  Liviel was slowly being cut off from her powers.  She tried again and again, draining herself more each time.  She started to tremble, collapsing beside Sam on the bed.  She ghosted over his face with shaky hands.  “Sam?” She whispered, and then screamed, shaking him by his shoulders violently.  She sobbed and screamed until she couldn’t anymore.  She lay down next to Sam, wrapping her small arms around his large body.  Blood covered her torso and limbs, but she didn’t care.  She wanted to be with Sam, to hold him for the last time.  She nuzzled her face into Sam’s neck, and stifled her sobs.  “I’m so sorry Sam,” she whispered into his skin, “I’m sorry I ran.  This is my fault, if I hadn’t run away because I was scared, you would still be here,” a few tears slipped from her eyes and landed on Sam’s blood-soaked shirt, “I’ll never leave you again, Sam.  I’m never leaving,” Liviel bit her lip, and pulled out her angel blade.  She watched the morning sun glint off of the sharp metal as she raised it to her stomach.  She wanted to plunge the blade into herself, ending it all; let the shadows of her wings cover Sam, protecting him forever.  She gripped the handle tight with trembling arms, and lifted it into the air, ready to die, not wanting to live.  She turned her head to look at Sam and stopped.  Sam wouldn’t want her to die.  Sam would smile a sad, beautiful smile, and tell her to carry on.  He’d hug her tight, and drift away.  Liviel dropped the blade with a metallic clang as it hit the floor.  Tears streamed down her face and she began sobbing again with whispered ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’s between sobs.  She sobbed, and screamed, and cursed herself for hours in Sam’s arms.  The sun was high in the sky by the time Liviel passed out.  She slept in Sam’s arms, hugging his stiffening body, tears still seeping from her eyes. 

***

Sam and Dean were unaware of Liviel, they had been sent to heaven.  Castiel was guiding them away from Zachariah, so they could find Joshua and maybe find out what happened to god.  They succeeded in finding him, and learned that god had gone a-wall.  Joshua revived Sam first, and kept Dean to talk to him alone for a few minutes.

***

Sam’s eyes snapped open as he gasped, sitting up and knocking Liviel off of the bed.  She hit the floor with a loud thump and shrieked.  Slowly regaining consciousness and an awareness of his surroundings, Sam looked and saw her on the floor, “Liv?” Sam asked in a surprised but happy voice.  Liv looked up and saw Sam, she jumped onto the bed and into his arms, “Sam!” she held him tight, then pulled back and looked into his eyes, “you’re alive,” she laughed a little, “I should have known I couldn’t get rid of you,” Sam noticed that her eyes were red and face puffy, he smiled softly and placed his hand gently on her cheek.  She closed her eyes and leaned into Sam’s touch,   
“I guess you heard me calling?” Sam smiled and Liviel opened her eyes back up,   
“loud and clear,”  
Sam chuckled, “until I died,”  
“yes, until you died,” her smile faded and she wrapped her arms around Sam, burrowing her face into his neck.  A few more tears escaped from her eyes, “I thought you were gone,”   
Sam rubbed her back softly and kissed the top of her head, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise,”   
Liviel smiled sadly _Thanks Sam, that’s a nice lie,_ she knew he would leave her, if not for girl, because he would die, she knew that they will never have a happy ending.  She laid her head in Sam’s lap while he stroked her hair.  They sat there in silence, neither of them wanting to bring up Famine, or heaven, or why she couldn’t bring him back, they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company for a few minutes. 

Their solitude was interrupted by a gasp and a flutter of wings.  Dean shot up in bed in the same manner that Sam did.  Liv had disappeared just in time.    
“Morning, sunshine,” Dean grumbled, he looked down at his bloody clothes and sighed.   
“Morning,” Sam laughed  
Dean looked at him with a confused look on his face, “what are you so cheery about?” Dean growls, “We just frickin died and learned that god is on a vacation that he may not be back from, now, call me crazy, but I’m not in the best mood as of now,”   
“I don’t know, man.  Sorry,”   
Dean just rolled his eyes and put on a clean shirt, and Sam did the same. 

Later, Castiel appeared to ask Sam and Dean about what they were told in heaven.  Liviel was there too, but Cas couldn’t sense her.  His power was draining, much like hers.  The boys told Cas everything, and when they were finished, he handed Dean his amulet.    
“It’s useless now,” Cas sighed and walked out.  Dean took it and dropped it in the trashcan as they left the motel room.  Liv saw the hurt in Sam’s eyes, and once they left, she took it out of the trash.  She put it around her neck, and tucked it under her shirt, grasping it through the fabric.  The roar of the impala’s engine broke the silence, and she laid down where Sam was.  Breathing deep, it smelled the Sam mixed with blood.  She was afraid of smelling that again soon. 

***

Liviel had been checking up on Sam regularly.  They started talking almost every night; they talked about Dean and Michal, they talked about Lucifer, they even talked about what happened when Famine was in town.  They cleared the air, and it felt good for both of them.  Sam was getting stressed about Dean wanting to say yes to Michal, and Liv would comfort him, tell him everything would be okay.  But, she knew it wouldn’t.  Her powers were draining, and she could barely teleport anymore, so she stayed around Sam, never wandering too far.  Most of her info was given to her by Sam; she learned that Gabriel had been killed by Lucifer; she also learned that Lucifer could be shoved back into the cage.  She and Sam grew closer, and he was always there for her.  She wanted to be with Sam as much as possible, and he felt the same way.  Too bad it was in the middle of the apocalypse that they fell in love, and too bad neither of them knew that it would end before it even began.  


	5. Yes

“Crowley is a fucking jerk.” Sam had been cursing Crowley ever since he left with Dean to investigate the demon who could apparently direct them to the last of the four horsemen. Sam sat in bed, staring up at the cracking celling in their safe-house and thinking of a million different ways to kill that son of a bitch, Crowley.  He sighed, it had only been an hour since Dean had left and he was bored. 

“Liv, I could use some company if you’re not too busy…” Sam figured Crowley and Dean had been gone long enough that it was safe for Liviel to show up.  
Seconds after Sam called, Liv was standing beside the bed. “Hey, Sam,” She said with a smile. Her language had been becoming more and more human the more she hung around Sam.  
“Hey, Liv,” Sam smiled wide and scooted over so she could sit on the bed, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”  
Liviel chuckled and sat down next to Sam. “What could possibly be more important than you?” She said sarcastically and smiled.   
Sam laughed quietly and relaxed, Liv always had that effect on him. He moved his hand to Liviel’s and she smiled up at him, “What’s that for?” She glanced at her hand, and then at Sam.  
Sam shrugged and rubbed small circles on her skin with his thumb. “I just like to hold you, I guess.” He blushed and Liv smiled.  
“I like it too.” She whispered before kissing Sam’s cheek gently.

They both wanted that kiss to be on the lips, they wanted to confess everything and make love on the bed right then. Liviel had finally realized that the feelings she had for Sam was love, and that scared her. She loved Sam more than heaven, more than the angels, more than god himself, but all she could do was kiss his cheek.

Sam cared too much about Liviel to drag her even more into his life. He knew that she was already at risk, just being with him so often. He sighed and moved his arm around Liv, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head sweetly.

Liv didn’t argue, she snuggled closer to Sam and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Sam’s breathing calmed her and his smell made her smile. He smelled like mint and watermelon to her, a smell that made her happy, because it was Sam.

***

Before long, Liv was asleep in Sam’s arms, breathing quietly out of her mouth. Sam smiled, it was dark out and he wriggled out from under her.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down. A lot had been on his mind lately and he pulled out his phone, calling Bobby.

Liviel woke up and followed the sound of Sam’s voice a few minutes after he started talking to Bobby. She stood in the doorway listening, even though she shouldn’t have been.   
“What if we lead the devil to the edge, and I jump in?” Sam finally said.

Liv froze, unsure if what she just heard was true. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened. The rest of Sam’s phone call was drowned out by the screaming inside of her head. Sam was going to do it. He was going to say ‘yes’ to Lucifer.

“Liv?” Sam’s concerned voice broke her daze. She hadn’t even realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks.   
She looked up at Sam, unable to find words to say to him.  
“H-how long were you there?” Sam asked quietly.  
“Long enough,” Liv choked out, “long enough to know that you’ve been lying to me.” She was beyond hurt, and didn’t try to hide it from her voice.  
“No, Liv, I haven’t.” Sam wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him off.   
“You’re going to say ‘yes’?” Liviel asked weakly after she stepped away from Sam.  
“No-“ Sam sighed, “maybe, we’re running out of options here…”  
A sob racked Liv’s body and she collapsed into Sam’s arms. He sunk slowly to the floor with her and held her close. “I’m so sorry, Liv.” He whispered and kissed her head over and over as he rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her.

Suddenly, with a flutter of wings, she was gone, leaving Sam on the floor with tears brimming in his eyes.


End file.
